


Strip Games

by Joshuaq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Spin the Bottle, Strip Games, Thor Week, blackjack (game), this is a really late fic but who cares, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshuaq/pseuds/Joshuaq
Summary: Thor was exited to go to a party at Tony's house but things get a little flushed when alcohol gets involved





	1. Cute Boy

"I'm not saying I love women like that! I'm just saying I appreciate all the work they do in an economy like ours." Thor was having his usual banter with his closest friend, Valkyrie, on their way to the lockers after girls football practice.

"Ok, fine. Anyway, how's Loki? I haven't seen them around lately." Val was the master of multitasking in Thor's eyes, grabbing her supplies from her locker and texting, and talking to Thor.

"They're sick. Probably got it from Hella, she was sick all winter break." By now, the duo was walking down the hall towards the main doors of their high school, stopping at Thor's BMW. 

Thor waved at his classmate Steve and his (boy)friend Bucky as they got onto Bucky's motorcycle and sped off to one of their houses, leaving Thor and Valkyrie alone in the parking lot.

"One hell of a family," Val grabbed the handle inside the passenger door and jumped into the seat. "next you'll be sick and I'll never see you again."

"To that you'll say 'good riddance'."

 

"What's his name?" Valkyrie was sitting on Thor's bed, studying with him for a test coming up soon.

"What do you mean?" His thoughts instantly changed to the dark haired boy that sat in front of him in their English class. Surely she hadn't caught him staring?

"You know, dark curly hair? Always wearing at least one thing green? You stare at him everyday?" She had surely caught him.

"I have no clue-" Val had pulled out her phone and was holding it in front of the blonds face. 

He was looking at a crudely taken photo of him looking at a brunette as he stood up to leave class.

Thor groaned with defeat thick in his voice. "His name is Bruce." His ears were burning and his whole body felt hot. 

“You like him.” The smirk on her face was really starting to piss of Thor

“I…” He covered his face and groaned once again while falling back on his bed. “I- I like him.” his voice was nearly inaudible with how quiet he was and with his hands covering his face. 

Valkyrie took a picture.


	2. Blackjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells the group how this will work

"Tony invited some of his friends over to hang out. One happens to be me. You're my plus one." Valkyrie talked so fast that Thor had to stand there for a moment, registering her words. 

"What should I wear?" He watched as Val came in and started walking to his room, soon following behind her.

By the time he made it to his own room Val was already going through his closest, grabbing some shirts and a few pairs of pants.

"Choose." Val lay the three shirts and two pairs of pants on the bed, seemingly unsurprised when Thor choose the Jean's and an ‘I want to believe’ tee shirt.

Everything seemed so quick after Val pushed Thor into the bathroom for him to change. Before he knew it they were pulling up to the Stark residence and knocking on the door.

"Hey Valkyrie! Is this your plus one?" He didn't even wait for her to respond. "I'm Tony, as you may have guessed. Thor, right? I've seen you around!" The man in front of them smelled faintly of alcohol but acted sober as a stick.

"Come in! We were just about to play Blackjack." A slow smile spread across his face as though he knew something they didn't. He moved out of the way as Thor and Valkyrie walked past him. Although he was almost a head taller than Tony, he felt unnerved around him. Out of his element. Maybe it was the big open house right inside the door, or maybe it was the smell of wine and money banging on you when you entered.

The three of them walked through the house, Tony leading the way and naming off the rooms, eventually stopping in the game room, where there were about nine others sitting in a circle around a table. Thor recognized all of them but had only spoken to a few.

The three joined the others as Thor observed the people around the table. There was Steve and Bucky, Tony's girlfriend Pepper, T'challa, Gamora, Wanda with her boyfriend Vision, and lastly, Natasha and Bruce.

Thor felt his face heat and he quickly looked away from the two classmates across from him.

“How exactly do you play Blackjack? The only card game I know is Garbage.” If they weren’t already looking at him, all eyes went to Bruce, his ears already red.

“Who does know how to play?” Tony looked around as everyone besides Bruce, Wanda, and, Bucky surprisingly, raised their hand. 

“Okay, Natasha, Thor, and T’challa and I will do an example round. This won’t be the casino way but who cares. I’ll be dealer for this round.” Tony was shuffling the deck before him all while he spoke. “First, card values.

“A face card, King, Queen, and Jack are always worth 10. Number cards are worth whatever the card says. An ace is worth 11 unless it puts you over 21, then it’s worth 1.” By now Tony had passed a card to Natasha, T’challa, Thor, and himself last.

“The goal of this version of Blackjack is to get the closer to 21 than the dealer without going over. You do that by either getting ‘hit’ or ‘standing’. First, you look at the card you were given and you decide if you want to get ‘hit’ where in you get another card and lay it down face side up so everyone can see, or you can ‘stand’ where in you don’t get another card and the dealer moves on to the next person. The dealer goes around until everyone ‘busts’ or doesn’t want any more cards. If you bust, it means that the cards laying face up add up to more than 21 or the cards laying face up plus the card in your hand add up to more than 21. 

“After you're done going around the circle, the dealer plays their hand. If anyone is closer to 21 than the dealer without going over, they win. Unless two people tie higher than the dealer or someone ties the dealer higher than the other players. That’s called a ‘push’ and no one wins that round. 

“For a little twist, the person with the lowest hand, or whoever ties for the lowest hand must remove one piece of clothing.”

“What the fuck.” once again, all eye were drawn to Bruce as he was looking at Tony with a concerned glare.

“Hey, I don't make the rules.”

“Yes you do.”

“Either you strip or you can leave.” Tony and Bruce stared at each other for an awkward moment before Bruce lowered and shook his head.

“Fine.”


	3. Tony No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's starting again and now It's going to take longer to post, sorry babes

After Tony, Natasha, Thor, and T’challa finished their practice round, the boys only in their boxers other than T’challa with his shirt still on as well and Natasha having only taken off her socks, they all put their clothes back on and shuffled the cards together once again.

“Once in your undergarments, no more striping for you. This is a family friendly game.”

“That explains why we’re stripping,” there were a few laughs at Bucky's retort.” very family friendly.”

“Oh fuck _off_ , Barns.” The table vibrated as Tony’s phone started ringing, a caller ID naming off the exchange student living with Tony, Peter.

While Tony left the room to answer the phone, Steve got up to ‘use the bathroom’, ~~his boyfriend~~ Bucky following close behind.

“So, Thor, in any clubs? I know you're in football but that’s about all I know about you.” Thor looked over to where Wanda was looking at him expectantly with a pleasant smile, leaning against Vision as though tired already. 

“Oh, um, I’m the history club, we learn about the history of America. That’s it, really. You?” 

“Only the art club.” The room was once again sucked into silence with only a faint one-sided conversation, coming to an end. Just as ~~Stucky~~ Steve and Bucky came back from wherever the hell they were.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Tony grabbed the deck and shuffled once again for good measure.

The game progressed quickly and soon almost everyone was shirtless. “I’m grabbing the brandy.”

“Tony _no_.”

“Tony _yes_.”

“Tony _stop_. Tony if you go in that room I will leave. Right now.”

“Pepper just let him do it. He’ll regret it in the morning.”

“Fuck you T’challa.” The two of them had a silent conversation before Pepper just sat back down.

The oh-so-gracious host reappeared in the room, a bottle of whisky in his one hand, six glasses stacked in the other.

“I know no one here drinks besides me, Val, Nat, and Buck but I brought two extra glasses. Y’all do want some, right? Too bad, you get some.”

As Tony passed around the alcohol as Bruce started shuffling the cards more, mostly out of boredom.

“Can we get this show on the road? I’m itching to do something. Preferably playing the fucking game?”

“You are on thin fucking ice Vision,” Tony turned a chair around and saddled it as Bruce passed him the cards. “it would be a shame if you slipped.”

“Hey Nat,” Valkyrie leaned over from behind Natasha, resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder “I need to ask you something. Away from the table.”

“You have my full,” she played the winning hand. “Attention.” The red head left the table with the brunette, heading to the kitchen

Thor arched his brow as he watched his two friends leave the table. “Does anyone know where they are going? They're going to miss the game.”

“I think that's the least of their worries.” 

“Oh? Oh, oh, oh! Oh my god.” Steve and the other laughed at the confusion and realization of Thor's face as he realized that the game really was the least of their worries.

“Speaking of the game, Bruce, strip.” Tony finished what was left in his glass and poured himself another whisky.

“Shit, must I? I only have my shirt left.” Bruce reached for the nearest cup, that being Natasha’s abandoned one, and coughing at the burn in his throat.

“Rules are rules buddy” Tony collected the cards and passed them to T’Challa to shuffle.

“I’m just wondering, what’s the appeal of stripping? I’m taking off my clothes for the pleasure of others and in that act I’m making myself colder.” A shiver ran through him as he removed his shirt as if to prove a point, leaving him in his underwear.

“You may be cold but our pal Thor looks pretty warm.” Gamora’s words caused them all to look at Thor and his growing blush.

The blond cleared his throat and shrunk away from his classmates’ stares “Maybe we should do something different? This is getting repetitive.”

“Big Boy’s right, who’s up for some spin the bottle?”


End file.
